nagasareteairantoufandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobu
Shinobu is a ninja-turned-samurai who becomes Ikuto's disciple in the way of the sword after facing defeat against him. Appearance Shinobu has long black hair that goes as long as to here knees, which is tied up into a ponytail by a purple tie. Her eyes are purplish grey, rarely seen any less stern, showing how she's always her straight-forward thinking. Shinobu stands at about 152 cm (~5ft), making her just a slight bit taller than Ikuto. Her body is well developed, while seeming fit with lean muscle. Compared to most girls, she can claim that she has ample breasts and a curvaceous bod. Shinobu's usual attire is samurai-like in nature, featuring a light purple yukata-style shirt that have short sleeves, along with a purple-lavender colored hakama. She wears Japanese style socks coupled with traditional sandals. At times though, she is found wearing her ninja outfit. Personality Shinobu is a fairly simple girl, with her attention easily diverted to whatever takes her interest. This becomes a problem especially with her sense of directions which causes her to get lost constantly, even when there are others with much better sense of directions. She is known for being straight forward and optimistic, and even when she faces any form of depression, she does well in perking herself up to her usual idiotic happy self. While it helps her not give up, it can lead her to being stubborn rather than strong-willed. Abilities Physical Previously before her training as a samurai, Shinobu grew up under the ways of the ninja, as her household is famed for being such. While she had forgotten most techniques as a ninja, she still uses some such as the utsusemi no jutsu. Others she has retained too, but they've been strangely changed. For example: *Her shuriken throwing which, no matter how bad the throw, will reach its intended destination no matter what. *Her doppelganger jutsu can create 8 doppels of herself, but she can't "undo" it herself until it wears off. She can't make any less than 8 also. Early on, her doppels lacked independence, so if one doppel tripped, for example, the others would too. As a samurai, she is a strong and especially swift, the latter being one of her greater advantages when fighting most people. Being brawn over brains though, her physical prowess isn't placed to good use. As a swordswoman though, she is skilled enough to hold her own. Due to the ninja training, her body has attained immunity to poison, although it is unknown how strong she can intake. It is depicted she is resistant to at least most natural poisons, such as those from poisonous mushrooms. Mental Shinobi is widely known for being the stupid idiot she is. While it makes her straight forward and optimistic, it can cause her to miss the point or head into battle without any plans before hand. She is however observant enough on certain occasions, allowing her to take up new tactics otherwise unexpected by most. She isn't as book-dumb as Suzu, being able to read some novels, which was where her samurai aspirations came from. She also knows how to make certain antidotes for poisons. Others Shinobu has no sense of directions, becoming lost easily. She isn't even able to reach a destination a few hundred meters away without getting lost for a couple of days. Background Trivia *Out of the heroines, Shinobu has directly kissed Ikuto the most, having kissed him twice. The first is when she mouth-fed him an antidote after he had ingested some poison. The second is right after the incident, where she physically demonstrates to Suzu what she had done to Ikuto. de:Shinobu Category:Characters Category:Female character